


I am still (right here)

by evepolastri



Series: rosa’s kid things [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rosa has a daughter, just a scene from my previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri
Summary: Gina wonders where her girlfriend went after Rosa left work early in a panic. What she finds at home melts her heart.





	I am still (right here)

Up to now, Gina’s day was... strange, to say the least. 

First, she got approached by some of her fans on the street, asking for a picture and autographs and _life advice_. 

She’s great at giving out life advice, don’t get her wrong but that just never happened before. 

Then she met up with her mother for coffee, just to get updates on her life and later went by the precinct to pick up her girlfriend. 

Except for the fact that Rosa wasn’t at her desk as usual. 

“She left about an hour ago, said that there was an emergency and she looked like she was about to panic”, Amy informs her. “And believe me, I know what a panic attack looks like. She rushed off into the elevator and didn’t want me to follow. So I didn’t.”

Gina nods absentmindedly. “Thanks, Amy. I’ll figure it out.” They smile at each other before she turns to leave the bullpen again. 

On her way to her car, she’s trying to reach Rosa but all her calls are going directly to voicemail. 

She knows she should give the detective time to cool off and regather herself again but something feels incredibly off about the situation. 

Rosa would usually call and tell her where she’s headed at least. 

Gina shakes her head and gets into her car, driving to their home (they moved in together about six months ago). She stops by Rosa’s favorite pizza place on her way. 

The keys jingle loudly as Gina tries to balance the pizza boxes on one arm while attempting to open their front door with her other hand. 

When she finally manages to turn the key in the lock and the door springs open, she stumbles through it, bringing the boxes into the kitchen, kicking the door closed behind her on her way. She haphazardly throws the keys into her purse and then unloads her delivery on the kitchen table. 

Gina sighs and returns to the front door, getting out of her shoes and hanging her jacket up on the coat rack and then trudges into the living room to collapse on the couch. 

She pulls out her phone from her back pocket and checks the time (7 pm) and then tries to reach Rosa again, to no avail. So instead she resorts to scrolling through Twitter, reluctantly waiting for her girlfriend to call her back. 

But she gets bored rather quickly so she decides to get changed into something more comfortable and eat the probably cold pizza now. 

After she’s gotten into sweatpants and a hoodie, she’s on her way to the kitchen. She passed by Aubrey’s room and stops in her tracks. 

There’s light coming from the crack between the door and the frame. Aubrey though is supposed to be at Marcus’. 

Gina carefully opens the door wider and when the bed gets into view, her heart melts:

The girl is sleeping soundly in her bed, next to her mother. Both of them hugging each other tight, and Rosa’s locks spilled all over Aubrey's face and the pillow. The blanket lays discarded on the floor. 

After she’s taken a picture of the cute scene in front of her, Gina steps closer to them, with her thumb softly stroking Rosa’s cheek. The woman in turn whimpers and pulls her daughter even tighter. 

The auburn haired woman picks the blanket up from the floor and puts it over the two sleeping girls, then proceeds to give her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. 

After she turns out the lights in the room and closes the door, she finally makes her way to the kitchen, eating a few slices of the now definitely cold pizza. 

As she’s taking another bite she starts wondering how everything today ended up being like this. But she decides it’s not worth asking about. 

When the time is right, Rosa will tell her. She just has to wait.


End file.
